


Do Him a Favour

by simplemelodies



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gift Fic, How do i angst i don't even, The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplemelodies/pseuds/simplemelodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock weren’t so different after all. </p>
<p>A birthday fic for Pawtal because she provides me with great writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Him a Favour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pawtal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawtal/gifts).



All the money in the world could not convince Sherlock to step away from the edge. All the cases, the interesting mysteries—they were nothing when Sherlock knew what he had to do. John stood on the ground below him, calling for him to stop. The phone was on the rooftop, but he didn’t need that to hear the calls of his name.

It tore his heart in two.

A wayward tear was rolling down his face, his body was chilled to the bone from the London climate, and all that was between him and the ground was air and all the regret in the world.

To be honest, Sherlock didn’t know if he would survive either. Maybe he didn’t want to. Maybe this was all just a test. Because he knew that if he didn’t get out of this alive, he would be fine. To Sherlock, it was just like those few years in uni. The drugs had taken his mind away, far from the clutter and mess it usually contained. In the years he had been an addict, Sherlock walked a thin line between the next high, the greatest hit, and an overdose.

That had been the thrill—not the release, but the risk. John and Sherlock weren’t so different after all. So he would test himself; he would see how far the drugs could take him before he would need to be hospitalized. Sherlock was self-destructive in a way that was so precise yet unintentional. He was careless, and to lose his own life did not matter. At least maybe he’d escape the constant berating thoughts.

_Worthless_. _Hopeless, afraid, weird, idiot._

Insults flew around his brain like bats, looking for the next perch. But these weren’t aimed at his colleagues, no. They were for his own self.

_Freak._

So maybe Sherlock didn’t know what would come of this…leap of faith. Maybe he didn’t care one way or the other. All he knew—all he needed to know—was that his friend would be okay. John would survive. Sherlock would save him.

Because John had already done the same.

His eyes were closed now, and he was falling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is just a birthday fic. Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Happy birthday, Lucy!


End file.
